


CREEPER! (aw mA N-)

by KiwiKat_Writes



Series: My BNHA Fanfictions [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Kirishima Kaminari and Mina are C o n f u s e d, Midoriya Is A Noob, No Quirks (technically), Oh, Slimes, Zombies, as H E C C, but MORE HAPPENS, creepers, lalalalalala idk how to tag, no deATH SURPRISINGLY-, oh my, thats it thats the fic, they get succed into minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes
Relationships: No Relationships
Series: My BNHA Fanfictions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635655
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	CREEPER! (aw mA N-)

“Hey, Midori!” Midoriya’s head perked up from where he had laid it, looking at Kirishima. The redheaded teen had a toothy smile on his face, and Kaminari and Mina were next to him.

“You wanna come play Minecraft with us? Bakubro isn’t here, and it looks like you want company!” Ignoring the sting that came at the admission that he was second choice to Bakugou, Midoriya grinned back.

“Sure! Will Kami and Mina be playing too?”   


“You bet your gosh diddly darn yeck heah we are, Midoriya!” Mina’s excited cheer rang through the air, Kaminari’s own shout following not far after.

“Course we are, bro! Have you ever played Minecraft?” Midoriya paused, the happy feeling sinking a bit. His face must have said it all, because Kirishima started laughing, and Kaminari grinned.

“YO! WE GET TO TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY MINECRAFT!” Mina darted forward and grabbed Midoriya’s wrist, dragging him off the couch!   
“This is a monumental occasion! Now come on come on comeoncomeoncomeon!!! You’re gonna love playing!” Midoriya laughed himself, the Bakusquad’s thrill shifting over to him. 

  
  
  


Then, of course, Midoriya’s luck shifted.

“Is…. is it supposed to be smoking like that?” Because, of course, the Xbox 1 that Kirishima used was emitting turquoise smoke, which did not seem very correct. 

Kirishima frowned, leaning forwards and poking the little ‘X’ symbol on the front.   


“I don’t get it, it should be working-” The X started radiating the same turquoise light, shining on all four people in the room.

Midoriya’s distressed whimper was what clued them in.

Mina whipped around, seeing the small greenette staring at his hands, which were… disintegrating?   


“Midoriya!” Then he looked up, met her eyes, and his face was gone, pulled apart into atoms that were sucked into the machine. Mina shouted out in panic, and reached a hand that felt weirdly fuzzy to where her fellow curly-hair teen had been sitting, only to see her own hand dissolve into a flurry of pink particles.

“MINA-” Was the last thing she heard before everything went black, then there was wind whipping through her hair, tugging at her horns-

  
  


Midoriya let a heavy ‘oof!’ out when he impacted the ground, bouncing once and rolling to a stop against what felt like a tree.

You know, if a tree was square.

Groaning, he pushed himself up with his arms, feeling cool grass under his scarred palms. Pushing himself to his feet, he stood up, but was prevented from standing up fully by a block (?) above his head.

“Wha…” He walked forward, in an awkward crouch, until he got out from under the block thingies.

“Where… where am I?”


End file.
